This invention relates to a disposable sanitary toilet seat cover of the type capable of being flushed in the toilet and comprising a foil or paper sheet provided with a round-going weakening line dividing the cover into a central field and an annular field, the latter serving to protect the user from contact with the toilet seat, the cover being fixable in relation to the toilet seat by means of a pressure adhesive.
Several types of covers for toilet seats are known which are intended to protect the user against the transfer of contagious matter that may be present on the toilet seat. An example of such cover is shown, e.g., in DE No. 2,209,195 and DE No. 2,714,586. Such a cover has a shape and extension such as to be capable of overlying and covering a conventional toilet seat, and is usually intended for use once only and subsequent disposal either by flushing or by deposition in sanitary containers. The known cover sheets or cover strips are frequently made from a relatively stiff material to facilitate the fixation of the sheet on the toilet seat. Such cover sheets or strips are as a rule disposed of by deposition in sanitary containers. Moreover, from DE No. 914,181 such cover is known which provides a protective ring and which is fixed by means of an adhesive.
Alternatively, such cover sheets or cover strips such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,105 are constructed with marginal zones adapted to be folded around the edge of the seat, or with means intended to be engaged with the toilet seat and/or the toilet bowl in one way or another to obtain fixation of the cover. Such covers are shown, e.g., in NO No. 48,638 and GB No. 2,097,832. The sheets disclosed in these publications either permit engagement with the toilet seat and/or the toilet bowl or, alternatively, an inner part of the sheet is totally removed to lay open the toilet for use. Therefore, it can in many cases be a relatively cumbersome procedure to fix covers or strips which ensure a safe protection of the user, especially if this cover sheet consists of a relatively soft material suitable for being flushed in the toilet after use.